Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150715191835/@comment-24796133-20150724214956
Ghost A small group. Hardly threatening. Four, maybe five. I walk right up to them. They can't see me. Right now, their outlines are fluid, they look more like shadows than real people right now. I move round to the back of the group, waiting for them to turn away. From the size of the group, I assume they have some men back at the base, most of them, clearly the iceman who got the other two out has taken priority for capture right now. Focusing on the soldiers, I pick the one at the back, sneaking up behind him. Then I appear. He can't see me, as far as he's concerned I've not been there this whole time. I swiftly pull out and knife and slit his throat from behind, disappearing straight away. He chokes and falls, grabbing the others attention. Predictably, they all turn and stare for a second, rushing over to him. Idiots. I pick off the next one, appearing in front of him and driving my knife through his chest, vanishing again. They see him fall too, and the three of them club together, checking one another's backs. Smart. I stand, watching them, waiting for them to make a move. When one looks directly at me, I appear and disappear in a second, causing him to fire where I am. the bullets go right through me, they can't touch me. I quickly run up behind them and take out another, visible for a second to stab him in the neck. This is too easy for me. The remaining two try to run. I reappear and take one down to the floor, stabbing right through his face. The last soldier fires at me, but I vanish again, visible a second later right in front of him, grabbing his gun and ripping it away. He takes a step back in fear and I shove my knife up through his jaw into his head. He stares, wide eyed, as i yank it out, and he falls dead. They can all die as far as I'm concerned. i wipe off my knife and but it back in it's sheath on my leg. I grab a couple of their pistols and ammo as well, shoving them into my backpack. They'll come in handy for the others. I've only been a minute or two, hopefully they haven't bolted. Sure enough, they're still crouching by the burnt out fire, looking at their surroundings, probably trying to work out what I was up to. I reappear behind them and dump my bag in the ground. They jump a little in shock, then scramble to their feet. I pul out the pistols and ammo and slide them over to them. They look blank faced for second and then pick them up, handling them well. They've both had practice with guns I assume, the boy was with Quantum, and the girl was with Pluto. Weapons should keep them alive until we get to the Dealer, it's not too far. I remind myself why I'm doing this. Powers are the key here, its what everyone who's anyone is working on. Pluto, Quantum, the Dealer, they all want the same thing, in a roundabout way. You'd think they'd look past their differences and work together. But no. Quantum and the NCO made sure that wouldn't be happening. I grab my bag and motion for them to follow me. It's not far to the car, but they're probably other patrols around. Quantum did choose a place in the middle of nowhere with just a bunch of trees around. Marvellous. "Hey," the girl says, running up behind me, "can you tell us where we're going at least?" I ignore her. Now's not the time for talking. "I'm talking to you, answer me!" the girl says, yanking at my hood. It gets pulled down, exposing the back of my head and upper face. I turn round to them, expressionless, my mask still covering my face from the eyes down. It's enough to make the two of them stare though. I'm fully aware of my pure white skin and black veins and lack of hair. That should shut them up for now. I pulll my hood back up and walk onwards again. They follow me, hopefully without further interruption.